United
by Sainokyo
Summary: He didn't want this… He wanted to forget her, but it wasn't possible. Once he's had a taste … he will never let her go again. But how can he keep her pure, when he lives in a world of darkness AU LEMON, SOME SASUHINA GAAHINA
1. Dance Floor's Beats

AUTHORS NOTE- Hello! This is my first Itahina story so i would really like to hear what you think so please review~

There will be fore sure some Gaahina and Possible Sasuhina in the story as well.. It is an AU and might become very Lemon-ish after a while...

This is just a warning to you all.

And thank you CrazygirlXD and Wyvernhail for looking this over before it was posted! i was kind of hesitant because i have never really studied Itachi's personality before this... so i was very hesitant.

ALSO this was inspired by the song "Save The World" by Swedish House Mafia, although the song really has nothing to do with the plot line... the story came to me from this song. It's a pretty good song too if you know it, and the official video is hilarious...

anyways thank you for reading this and now on to you story...

* * *

><p>Music blasted through the speakers, lights flashed and colors swirled in the crowd below me. Dancing and singing along to the song, if they knew it. Not a care in the world,<p>

"What pathetic fools" I mused setting my glass down. I was king here, I ruled the people below. Those hot bodies pressed against each other had no clue to the real operation going on here… that Club Akatsuki had a lot more going on than just this. That we had so many underground operations going on that even the police were scared to enter those doors… Not that they were actually allowed too… after all… I'm not THAT insane.

"Sr. Uchiha" A woman's voice buzzed through my phone "Your brother is here to see you"

A loud male muffled cries of rage sounded through the speaker…

"And he seems quite pissed" She added before the intercom went dead

"Let him in Karin" I chuckled; this was going to be entertaining.

The black haired boy stormed through the door, his cropped hair dancing in the wind. As he made I way to my desk, I couldn't help but laugh at what he was wearing….

A law enforcement badge.

My brother, Sasuke Uchiha… was a cop. Funny wasn't it? Truthfully I found it hilarious. At a young age he stated he was going to surpass me one day. That he wanted to be exactly like me… and what happens? I become this demonic gang ruler and he swears I am the devils son, "A disgrace to my family's history." his says.

It annoyed me at times, his pigheadedness, thinking he knew everything but he didn't, and fortunately in my business… that kept him alive.

"You fuck'n bastard" His voiced roared through my office

"Hello Sweet little brother, I missed you too" I chuckled "How was your trip?"

"My trip?" he responded sarcastically "My trip? Your secretary almost fuck'n raped me when she was searching for a wire"

"Sorry about that, but you can never be too careful can you,** Officer** Uchiha. So what did you want to talk to me about?" I inquired offering him a glass of brandy

"The Suna gang" He stated refusing the liquor given with the excuse "_I'm on duty."_

"What about them?" I sighed,

"I hear they are entering in on your turf" Sasuke sharply starred me down "I hope your no planning on doing anything about… We are watching you"

"Who me? I'm nothing but a businessman _dear _brother" I chuckled once more "Although it warms my hear to see my _dear_ brother cared enough to warn me"

"I wasn't warning you" he huffed leaving the room

"Are cops even allowed to threaten" I teased

"Only if they have too" his voice echoed.

I sat back into my chair and looked out to the mob of people below. Ordinary people, living ordinary lives… how utterly boring. At least that is one thing my brother and I agreed on… We needed excitement in our lives, ordinary isn't satisfactory enough for us. We needed something… something extraordinary. We were extraordinary people, even at a young age. Girls would squeal over us, school came far too easily… we needed excitant to keep us alive.. we needed to be entertained.

Maybe…

"Karin, I'll be down in the club" I stated, quickly grabbing a hat and glasses

"But Sir, the 11 o'clock" Karin hesitantly stated

"Well come get me when we have to go" I chuckled making my way down off my glass throne and into my empire…

I thought it would be fun… at least for today

I needed more excitement anyways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Making my way through the dance floor was easy. No one ever noticed me as the owner of the club, few were lucky enough to even know my first name. But even in this crowd of heated bodies, with no title or name, I still attracted attention, The Uchiha 'Curse' of good looks and charm.

Oh Sasuke clearly hated it, being hit on while on duty, but I was actually grateful for this charming feature we Uchiha possessed. It made disarming people so much easier. Letting people open up, letting them tell you their darkest secrets, then using it as blackmail the next day. It was good. It was easy. Society lies about good looks being superficial, that's all people look at originally. The first question people ask on blind dates is never "Is he/she friendly?" no it's "Are they Cute/hot" followed by "Are they rich?"

Ignoring the girls trying to hit on me, I make my way past the dance floor… only to notice a girl so out of place it intrigued me. She sat at the bar in a knee length black skirt with a button up and brown vest looking out to the crowd with a soft smile on her face. Her black hair was in a tight bun; glistening in the shimmering lights. She didn't look like an officer, but didn't look she belonged here either. I wondered what gave security the insane idea to let her in….

I edged closer towards this mystery realizing what the doorman must have seen. She had pale violet dipped eyes, a clear sign of the Hyuga clan, one of the richest family owned businesses in the world. But what was miss goody-goody two shoes doing here? Dressed like a librarian, none the less.

Curiosity got the best of me as I sat diagonally from her at the bar, watching….

She was oblivious to her surroundings, seeming to only drink in the festivities. Either she saw herself above this sort of thing or was too scared to take part in this lust-fest. She seemed content in watching the others, not realizing that she herself was being watched… and I don't mean by me.

A few men have been studying her for a while now, although the one who grabbed my attention the most was a brown haired boy making his way towards her. He seemed to be decently attractive, buff and knew how to dress but was an odd mis-match in comparison to the Hyuga. Making me question this attraction she seemed to have, pulling people in. Even as she looked like a school teacher, boys seemed to become entranced by her presence, no one could really seem to leave her alone, even me. My eyes wouldn't turn away as I the scene being played out before me.

He crept up behind her whispering something in her ear that took away that miraculous smile she wore, leaving a frown in its stead. He leaned in closer to the peeved girl uttering words that seemed to make her more uncomfortable, but she did nothing in retort. Fear covered her face as the man crept in and somehow it angered me… She was a Hyuga. Defending herself should come like second nature. If she didn't have the strength she surely had the money to force him away, but why hasn't she done anything? Once the man put his hand on her thigh, and edge closer to her forbidden regions; that was it. I was pissed.

"Sir" I coughed, grabbing the man's attention. "I think she doesn't want to dance"

"Why the hell would I care what you think, pretty boy" he retorted

I was tempted to state that I could easily have him thrown out back, chopped up into millions of pieces, then feed to my friends' pet sharks but I resisted the urge as I noticed a look of pain that seemed to rest on the young Hyuga's face.

"Oh you think I'm pretty?" I chuckled "Does that mean I'm your type too?"

Rage seemed to build up in the brunette. His tan face turning red with anger with what I was insinuating

"Shut the hell up now before I make you " he sneered

"Aw, you want to dance with me too how sweet" I teased "But I prefer having a say in my dance partners"

No sooner had those boyish words escaped my mouth he swung at me. What a fool. I was not king of this realm by money alone, despite my appearance. To most, I would not seen as a threat. My long black hair tied in a low ponytail and my seemingly thin frame screamed weakling. Unknown to them, I was solid, I had built my body up to a point that I was proud of a light even six-pack and enough strength in my arm muscles to make them hard as rock, unnoticeably of course. I liked deception. I liked playing with these weakling's minds… letting those poor bastards believe they have a chance.

I easily maneuvered around the drunk man's fist, quickly jabbing my own into his gut. He looked to me, astonished by this skill I somehow possessed. Probably debating if I was actually that strong, or if it was just dumb luck I could have avoided him so easily.

Sensing he did not want to take the risk he backed away hesitantly, then dashed off to god knows where… not like I cared… he wasn't the one who held my interest. The young girl seemed to bite at her lip nervously twiddling her fore-fingers in circles, watching me in silent admiration.

"Thank you" she muttered quietly, quickly looking down to her glass.

"It was no problem, he was very discourteous" Unlike women before who would agree with me blindly, or debate the reasoning behind a pervert; She chose to remain mute. Finishing her drink silently in the ever present flashing lights that surrounded us; it was odd. In such a loud place, it had felt so quite being near her; not uncomfortable silence, but silence none the less.

Realizing that she was not going to humor me with defiance or excuse to her current attire, I took the initiative.

"I am Itachi by the way" I grinded softly, flashing my pearls "Nice to meet you"

"Oh" She hummed, drowning out the music as I tried to hear those inaudible words. "I am Hinata."

"A pleasure" I chuckled waving the bar tender over "Would you care of another drink"

"Ooh no" she murmured quietly in rebuttal "That would be wrong"

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned slightly perplexed. No woman has ever refused a drink from me before… not even if they had - "Are you seeing someone then?"

"Oh no!" A quick blush covered her pale face "Definitely not, I mean I was but we broke up a while ago"

"Then why-" I started to question once more, confused by her...

"You are the one who saved me" She squeaked, looking up at me with her violet dipped eyes "I should be the one paying"

Fascinated by this timid woman led me to accept this incorrigible offer. I settled for one of the cheapest beers my bar offered; she on the other hand ordered herself a Strawberry Daiquiri.

We drank again in silence. She did not utter a word and it bothered me. No woman treats an Uchiha like this, usually they would faun over the man or silently check him out. But not her. She acted as if I, Itachi Uchiha, didn't even exist. She showed her gratitude, then once more began to watch the sea of bodies, content. Befuddled by this chain of events I felt that I, once more, had to take the lead in our conversation once more…

"Hinata" I started, somewhat hesitant for the first time

"Yes?" She turned once more, looking and listening intently

"Why are you here?"

She seemed befuddled by this question, pausing shortly than turning her eyes to the mob of people before us, searching….

"Do you see that girl over there?" She pointed with her slender hand

"I'm sorry" I chuckled "You'd have to be more specific than that"

Realizing her mistake, her blush deepened "The blonde female with the purple strapless dress on"

That's when I noticed the girl she spoke of. She was wearing a high ponytail, her blonde hair seemed to cascade down to the floor like a waterfall. Her skinny body grinding into guys that clearly she didn't know. She looked as if she was a wild woman… defiantly not my type

"She brought me here" Hinata sighed taking another sip of her drink

"You're not a lesbian are you?" I joked as she turned crimson once more.

"No" She stammered, looking down to the floor below us

I didn't know why I kept doing that… I loved making her blush, I loved making her meek voice squeak in rebuttal. It interested me and amused me highly, having that power over this indifferent girl. She than looked up at me, noticing the slight grin on my face, frustration apparent oh her face.

"What about you?" She retorted, trying to act braver than she seemed

"Well there was that one time in college I slept with -" I stated teasing her slightly… not expecting the response that was going to be shared by her

"Oh, please do not tell me" She stammered once more, covering her mouth

"Why? You are the one who asked in the first place" I responded, calling her on her bluff

"But your personal life is your own…" she stammered "I have no business knowing who you are intimate with, that is between you and them. I have no right to this knowledge"

Interesting… No one ever gave me this response when I started to talk about my sexual exploits. Not that I was trying to brag.. No. I just wanted make that crimson face turn a darker shade of red. I was unfamiliar with this kind of woman… she wasn't straight laced, but seemed to be loving and honest, two things that didn't exist in the world I lived. Her differences to myself seemed to pull me in deeper. I wanted to know more about this strangely dressed woman. I wanted to get closer to her, to feel that body hidden under those discouraging clothes. I wanted her tonight…

"But what If I wanted to get intimate with you" I stated, taking this as an opportunity… not caring how clichéd I sounded

"You're funny" She mused looking back to her glass, clearly hurt by my confession. "My own ex-boyfriend didn't want to sleep with me while we were dating; so I highly doubt a guy like you would want to"

Shrugging off the 'guy like you' comment, I felt frustrated. Why did she state that? What type of relationship did she just get out of

"What do you mean by that" I questioned "Was he an abusive boyfriend?"

"Oh no!" she retorted quickly "He was very nice… He.. I mean we decided to go different ways"

There seemed to be an underlying story to this… but I decided not to dig in to deeply just yet.

"My friend brought me here because she believed I had to get out more" She chuckle slightly, trying to relieve the tension that had stilled the air around us "I don't really like crowds, but the chaos here seems to be enchanting"

"Your right" I agreed, taking this as my final chance "Let's go become part of it"

"No but I could never dance like that, anyways it's not like me anyways…" Hinata stammered slightly

"Listen" I sighed leaning in close to her "This is a place of no titles, no names, no background checks. You can be anyone you want to be here. No one cares. Having the confidence to lose yourself is the strongest way you can show your Ex, and friend, that you could care less what he thinks. That he was the one making the mistake by breaking off with you."

A spark unlike any other gleamed in her eyes, removing her vest, she took my offered hand and we entered the mayhem.

In the beginning, she defiantly had no clue what she was doing, so I gently placed my on her waist, showing her the proper way she should shake her hips. She learned quickly, after finding her rhythm I backed off and watched from the side as she danced by her lonesome. She shut her eyes and had seemed to have lost herself in the music, dancing wildly to the beats. Her body became in sync with the chords played. She was having a party all her own, hypnotizing any male that surrounded her. Soon, by her fluid movements, the top buttons of her blouse loosened, showing off a miraculous amount cleavage that was hidden before. No male dared to interrupt this show, no matter how seducing it was, even I had to resist the pull this temptress had.

Once the song had finished, she looked like a lost lamb trying to find me. I chuckled at this, the confidence she once had on the floor dispersed like a spell, ending the show, or so I thought.

"You did good for your first time" I teased "Such the little vixen you were… those boys couldn't keep their eyes off of you"

"I… don't think.." she stammered shyly twiddling her fingers "I… never thought"

"And you thought you had no appeal" I chuckled "More than half those boys out there have a hard-on thanks to that little dance you did" I should know… I was one of them.

"Oh my!" She squeaked that crimson I had taken a liking too covering her face once more "I didn't mean to, I couldn't have-"

"You are an attractive woman Hinata. No use in denying it now" I stated lightly, somewhat grinning at this discovery I showed her.

Suddenly she hugged me, pulling me in close; her lavender scent took over my nose. She was so warm, but remarkably shorter than I was. I could feel her firm chest pressing against my frame as she tightened her grip and uttered

"Thank you"

"Wha-what?" I stammered, shocked by this random act

"No one has ever told me such kind words" she muttered into my chest "Thank you"

I lost myself in that little act. She was so innocent, not even realizing the effect she had on the male body or the stur of feelings apparent in my lower region. But she, she wasn't looking at me like a lover but as if I was her older brother. Admiration and gratitude apparent on her lips, I hadn't received a look like that in years, not since Sasuke was younger. I missed it, but I didn't like it at the same time.

I shouldn't be on her.

I didn't want to be a sibling to her… but it seemed as if this girl needed one. She seemed to need a confidence boost unlike any other. Probably having a rough childhood, abused by someone…. If not her boyfriend then possibly a family member? I'm not sure.

I don't understand this… I care? I care about this random stranger? I haven't truly cared about anyone in years… maybe my subconscious is looking for a little brother replacement… I have no clue.

My choices with her are obvious, sleep with her one night and never talk to her again, keep with this odd relationship she sees us as and ignore the pains in my groin or act like none of this ever happened. Noticing Karin waving me over by the doorway… I knew what I should do.

"I have to go" I sighed, breaking away from her embrace "I have a… uh… meeting I have to get to."

"Oh" Hinata sighed looking down to the ground, the question she wanted to ask clearly apparent on her face. So tempting… control yourself Itachi!

"Mr. Uchiha" Karin stated making her way to us "We have that meeting at 11, you said you'd come back to the office after you checked the dance floor"

"Karin" I sighed "Please give us a moment" Karin backed away angrily, knowing her she would trouble me about my time management later.

She looked up at me, shock apparent on her face "You're the owner?" she whispered under her breath as wide eyed as a baby fawn…

"Yes" I laughed, enticed by her look of awe. Why… Why did she keep pulling me in every time I tried to escape. "I sometimes come down here to check how the floor is working… Although I don't usually do my work in the office, today was a special day"

"Oh my" Hinata seem clearly flustered by this realization "I am so sorry…"

"What for?"

"When I first saw you…" she blushed "I assumed you were some rich playboy looking for a quick lay or something… not a supervising the dance floor"

"It's okay?" She was right of course… about the quick lay "What do you think of now?"

"Um…" She responded with a slight blush "You are a nice… in fact I haven't had many friends like you yet"

"Good" I grinned somewhat... feeling a pang of hurt throbbing in my chest… odd. "Now I really must get going"

"Hinata! Where are you" a female voice yelled in the crowd, as she turned to find it, I disappeared into the shadows.

Hoping to never see her again.

XxXxXxXxX

"What where you doing over there anyways" Karin hastily questioned in the car, after her 30 minute lecture on time management. "That goody-goody seems hardly your type"

"She isn't" I sighed looking out the window… I knew the truth. She was pure… too pure for me to touch.

Ignoring that primal lust had been the hardest thing I had faced in a long time… if I ever saw her again… only the gods know what I would do.

"Anyways, what was this about the Suna Gang?"


	2. Headstrong and So Wrong

**Author notes : **Hey hi hello! Its me! and i have a sick tummy... I knew shouldn't have eaten that chicken...

Anyways as promised here is chapter 2! I had planed to make this chapter longer... but i want more Itachi Prospective! Anyways expect more updates soon... for all of my work.

* * *

><p>The clicks of the keyboard echoed throughout the almost empty building, no surprise for the city archives. But I liked it. I was alone. I was in a peace filled solitude with little to no visitors.<p>

Not saying this building wasn't in demand, in fact city lawyers and detectives request information from our databases all the time. Luckily everything now was digital, so I didn't have many visitors coming into the building… leaving me to my books.

I loved being here.

Solitude was peace.

Swiftly blowing away the strand of hair escaping my bun, I continued to focus on my work until I noticed a body waiting in front of my desk.

"Oh My!" I gasped, taken aback by the form in front of me "Detective Uchiha, I'm sorry..."

The tall dark haired man sighed briefly… waiting for me to collect myself.

There I go again… I always seemed to be oblivious to my surrounding and this was no exception. Sadly this wasn't the first time I had not taken notice of his presence, and I should be more aware of things like this especially when it included him. This man was one of the most well know leaders in of force. Originally he was once a policeman and Naruto's Partner. They had been very close until Naruto was promoted and Sasuke had went undercover they had always been seen together. Now, while Sasuke had been away Naruto had become was the chief of the force and Sasuke became head of the a detective unit.

"H-how long were you standing there?" I dared to question, knowing full well that it had been a full hour since the last time I checked.

"Not too long" He stated, his eyes locking with my own "And haven't I told you to call me Sasuke?"

"Y-yes.." I stuttered, feeling my ever present blush creeping against my cheeks. "But I mean I don't want to draw attention to you… no one here besides Naruto calls you Sasuke… and I don't want -"

"Forget it" Sasuke sighed once more "It doesn't matter. We've known each other since college Hinata, I am just stating that it wouldn't kill you to finally use my first name"

He was right… we have known each other for a while… In fact it had been Naruto who had originally introduced us. Sasuke hasn't changed much since those old days, or at least from what I can tell. We never really talked. Usually at most parties we all attended Sasuke and I would be sitting in utter silence as Naruto and Sakura got loud and drunk. There was never a real need for words between us. We just understood that neither one of us needed to say anything in the first place. That silence was okay. That's how it was…until we started working here that is.

Naruto had begun dragging him here so that we could 'relive the past' which Sasuke would rebuke stating that work was not play, and that I probably had more important matters to attend too, but as usual… Naruto danced to his own tune and dragged his partner along with him. Later on Sasuke started visiting out of his own will, even after Naruto was no longer his partner. He never came without it being work related however… but I had noticed he had been coming to picking up things that were already digitalized. Still… I guess I could say I was grateful. I would have presumed after 'the incident' that he too would be avoiding me at all costs. But he kept visiting and never brought it up, making my live and his presence a lot easier to be around.

"Do you have the data?" He questioned

"Yes finished it this morning" I grinned turning to the shelves behind me reaching for the papers "Thank you very much for using the Konoha Archives. "

"Hng" he stated simply taking the papers from my outstretched hands, leaving the building.

See? No need for conversation.

I ease back into office chair, giving myself a brief breather, my mind drifting back to last week. The one thing I had been trying to work my mind away from this whole week.

"Akatsuki" I mutter softly. Reliving those memories in my head

It was like a spell. I had never been so outgoing before in my life. I… I was an observer by nature, even as a little girl. I watched my little sister grow up and become the new head of the household. I watch Neji, my cousin; take over the Stock Market like a storm, proving to my father that he was actually worthwhile. I watch Naruto…

No…

Let's not go there…

Anyways I was a natural spectator, someone always part of the crowd, never calling attention to myself but at Akatsuki… I had stuck out like a sore thumb. I remember it all too well, begging Ino not to make me go. Of course she had other plans for our traditional 'girls night out' and had dragged me out after work to that club, giving me no chance to change or escape. In a room of skintight clothes it looked as if I were wearing a potato sac. That is until He came...

That man….

That man made me feel something I had never felt before…

He…

He made me feel beautiful.

I had been high off the attention, the wandering eyes that gazed at me, as I danced on that floor. My heart was still pounding, a week later, remembering that rush. I know I have never wanted attention, I have never wanted to stick out… but for him… I wanted to shine.

I wanted….

No mind! Back to work.

But … It was almost 8.

Time to close up

Another night of flannel pajamas and ice cream awaited me.

Or that's what I thought….

"HINATA!" The loud female screeched, bursting through the doors "Ready to go?"

People have often questioned Ino why she was my friend in the first place. Even I wouldn't be lying if I told you that at times even I question our friendship. We are like night and day, polar opposites. Attention flocks to her. She is loud, demanding, outspoken and smart. She is so sure of herself and beautiful. She always knows what she wants and schemes of ways to get it. She never settles… unlike me. But being one of the few women on the force we became fast friends, or at least she decided she was going to be my friend. She worked right next door in the crime lab, specializing in plants and toxins. I have heard her brag at times about all the poisons she could make from the plants in my garden…. I have refused to give her a chance to prove it however.

"Go?" I questioned, ordering my papers and shutting off the lights. It was time to leave my sanctuary. I didn't have to work tomorrow so I felt at that everything should be perfect. As I flicked the switch darkness consumed the once light filled room as Ino, being the clever person she is, jumped at this opportunity to grab my arm… giving me no chance for escape.

Again.

"Go? Hello its Girls Night!" Ino squealed, pulling me out the door my feet dragging with every step. "Time to parrr-tay! And I know the perfect place! "

On a side note these 'girl nights' were her idea to begin with. Her claim was to "get my bookworm-ish self out and into the real world" that "I needed a real man." although I tend to believe it was more for the fact that she wanted a drinking buddy. That along with the commonly known rule that girls should never go in to bars alone. It was usually only us together, with the exception of Tenten when she wasn't working the late night shift. Originally we had agreed that we would take turns choosing what we should do every Friday night, but after a while Ino just took control, and I haven't had a real say since.

"Hello! Club Akatsuki!" She exclaimed bring dread into my heart…

"but Ino…" I rebuked… trying to be a voice of reason "We went their last week and I'm still in work clothes"

"Oh I know" Ino grinned, pulling me in close, her blue eyes locked with mine, "that's why I brought you something to wear"

That devilish gleam in her eyes told me I should be scarred…

And I had every right to be.

* * *

><p><strong>RATE AND REVIEW! (if no reviews... then no updates XD bwahahahahaha)<strong>


End file.
